


Discovered Humanity

by 2Mimikyu1



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bad Parenting, Harime Nui questions herself, Humanity, Life Fibers (Kill la Kill), Mentioned League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Nui isn’t as evil, Questioning, Satsuki is done with her bullshit, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Mimikyu1/pseuds/2Mimikyu1
Summary: As of Ragyo’s request Nui transfers to U.A as an exchange student.To stop what they are plotting Satsuki joins her and leaves her academy to be run by the elite four.As Nui continues to grow closer to the flesh bags she starts to question if her wants to end the planet.At first she was almost disgusted, the more and more she hung out with them, the more she questioned herself.Will Nui fight for the side of humanity and gain her humanity or will she submit to lady Ragyo and the life fibers will.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’ll be continuing this, but I hope this goes well.

So this my first time writing something on Ao3.  
I’m still getting used to it and I have no idea when the first chapter/prologue will be released.  
Probably either next week or even later today if I remember.


	2. The Two Exchange Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class meets the two news students. Despite their lack of any similarities, both seemed intimidating in their own way.
> 
> Also when this was almost finished and I was about to post it, I lost all my work so I had to rewrite it from scratch.

Aizawa opened the door to reveal the two female students on the other side.

One had straight black hair and eyes. She had a black school uniform on with a red skirt and tie. It had a very similar appearance to the regular uniform just with different colors. With just one look of her piercing stare made the class tense up making them as stiff as a board. If her stare and intimidating demeanor didn’t scare you then the long sheathed blade she held.

The next one literally hopped into the classroom with an enthusiastic smile. Her childlike appearance as well as her energetic and happy tone eased some, but others felt an uneasy and cautious feeling they couldn’t describe or explain. She had two big blond twin tails. She wore the same black uniform as the first girl, but she had a pink tie and skirt. Other unique features they noticed were her big pink bow in her hair, pink bracelet, and the most questionable and noticeable was the eyepatch she had one. She grinned at the class seemingly innocently.

”Class this is Satsuki Kiryuuin and Nui Harime. These two transfered here and have not started class. Depending on how well they do in the Sports Festival will determine if they join our class.” The tired bandaged teacher explained.

Bakugo clicked his tongue and took his attention to his desk. He could care less about them, all he knew was there new competition, as well as two new extras to **crush**.

When their teacher allowed them to ask questions, Iida raised his hand and stood up from his seat. “Excuse me, but that is not the required school uniform!” Iida stated while chopping the air.

”Well you see—“

Satsuki interrupted him and took the liberty to explain. “These will be the new required school uniforms after the Sports Festival. They were created by My company and I, they will be handed out to each student and they will be required to wear them. **Do I make myself clear**?” Her words were simple, but they had some sort of untold power as they made the whole class freeze while also making Iida sit back in his seat.

”Ehhehe, oh Lady Satsuki you have such a way with words.” Nui giggled in spite of Satsuki’s glare and scowl she made to her when she spoke.

Even though it seemed the two knew each other on a personal basis to be using first names, but their relationship seemed less then friendly. One could easily tell by the sudden tension that spawned from the two when they spoke as well as Satsuki slowly unsheathing her sword to threaten the small blonde female.

However Nui’s grin did not falter, in fact it seemed to get bigger like she was amused that Satsuki would even try or as if she saw enjoyment out of provoking her.   
Everyone in the room feared what Satsuki would do when her sword would come out.

Luckily the situation was calmed thanks to Aizawa tapping Satsuki on the shoulder with his bandaged hand.

The young lady fully sheathed her sword and walked out of the classroom with Nui following her path as she hopped out of the classroom giggling.

There was still some left over tension after the two took their leave. No knew what to really say or think about the two.

Satsuki seemed strict and just having her eyes on you would turn you pale, while for some Nui brought a bad and unsettling feeling to them and her cute seemingly innocent and childlike look didn’t help with that. All they could is wait for when the Sports Festival to start and see just what they were up against.


	3. THRILLS—CHILLS—ANᴅ...what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for our stern dictator and pink terror to show everyone what they’re made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will only be about the first 2 parts of the festival and the tournament will be next chapter.

Nui skipped her way through the hall while she giggled with anticipation. “Ah the Sports Festival” She mused. “I can’t believe I get to be apart of it! I even get to complete against Lady Satsuki, oh~ I couldn’t be happier!”

While she was looking forward to the festival that was not the only reason why she was so excited. After this is all over the students will be wearing the life fiber uniforms. Using her vivid imagination Nui could picture the sight of horror on their faces when their own clothing starts to wrap them up and make them their prey.   
“Oh it will be beautiful, right Lady Satsuki!” Nui then turned around seeing Satsuki glaring into the back of her head as she followed her.

”If we weren’t in school I would teach you not to speak to me so casually. I could have handled this mission on my own, so why are you here?” Satsuki had the sheathed sword in her hands to show that her patience was running thin. It was bad enough she had to deal with her at home, but having a dorm right next to her aggregated her to no end.  
  


Nui just giggled before she had the tip of the now unsheathed sword to her throat. “Aww, come on Satsuki we’re like two peas in a pod. Besides your mother was the one that asked me to become a student here, so it was of no ill will.”   
As much as Satsuki wanted to shut her up, she could not go against the will of her mother...at least not now. She pulled the blades tip away from Nui’s throat and sheathed the sword all while keeping her ice cold glare on Nui.

”There you go. Now you better get ready, the festival is about to start.” Nui then went back to skipping her way leaving Satsuki there. However Satsuki had to make sure Nui knew one thing.

”Even if I can’t kill you I **will** defeat you in the festival. That is a promise, **Nui Harime**.”

**After that both went their separate ways until it was time for the festival.**

**Even though Nui was disgusted by the outfit she to wear, she decided to bear with until it was all over.**

**Now time to begin - The First Round!!!**

**“On your marks — get ready — GOOOO!!!”**

With the announcement from Present Mic and cheering of crowd all the students rushed forward.   
While Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoriya, and for some reason Iida were having their little ~~arc~~ I mean...completion, Satsuki and Nui were only focused on their own and each other’s movements.

Both were already leaving people to eat their dust. Satsuki’s swift movements allowed her to run her way up the robots and easily get ahead, using each as a stepping stone. Each jump she took a large gust of wind followed.   
However Nui was no slouch either. She could be just as fast, and just as flashy.   
She continued to hop and skip through the air, but decided to add a little more spice. With a flick of her wrist one doppelgänger appeared letting Nui stand on its head before spinning like a helicopter blade, but even more chaotic. At one point she nearly ~~purposely~~ accidentally crashed into the stone cold Satsuki.

Even when they got to the second part of the race they were mostly focused on only each other.   
Only taking notice of the rest of their ‘competition’ when a certain loud and growling blonde flesh bag yelled at them from behind.

”My, my he certainly has a big temper. It almost looks cute!” Nui cooed. But with her eyes on the screeching two legged Pomeranian Satsuki slammed her fist against Nui cold and soft skin bring her down from the air and into a upcoming landmine and then gracefully landed on the ground.

Nui rose up and wiped the dust on her shirt. “You know lady Satsuki sometimes you can be less then charming.” 

“That means nothing to me. Your definition of charming leaves much to be desired.”

They both looked back to see a red and white haired boy and the angry flesh bag coming their way. Satsuki and Nui both dashed to the finish line, their eyes not daring to break contact with the others. This was between them and they weren’t going to let anyone get in their way.

One of them will—

Just then a greenette boy riding a piece of scrap flew past them.   
It honestly took both of them off guard. Not only did they loss to some random kid beat them and they had to settle for second and third, but now their a person in their way of their duel. It was supposed to be between them and them only, but now someone decided to crash the party.

**1st: Izuku Midoriya**

**2nd: Satsuki Kiryuuin**

**3rd: Nui Harime**

**4th: Shoto Todoroki**

**5th: Katsuki Bakugo**

With the race finished Satsuki turned and left, leaving the other four behind.

”Ohhh~!” Nui felt hadn’t been so surprised in her life. Sure, it was kinda annoying knowing she lost to a human, but man that fact he managed to beat her **and** Satsuki got her more excited then ever!   
Midoriya was sudden ambushed by the sadistic seamstress — the feeling of her soft but cold as ice touch on him made him feel a large chill run down his spine. She had her arms tightly wrapped around his waist like she trying to choke all the air out of him. “Oh, Midoriya I never expected this to happen! You’re worth a lot more then I first thought.”  
The flustered young male was almost close to fainting, both from Nui’s words and her still practically hugging him to death.

However he an unlikely savior that had a few words to say, words that were very vulgar and filled with rage. “ **You.** ”

Nui’s arm unwrapped themselves from Midoriya freeing him from their tight embrace letting him fall to the ground.

The voice belonged to the blonde rage filled boy that stomped towards with a murderous look in his.   
Nui grinned teasingly, and hopped to him with hair curling up with each hop.

Just as they both were right in front of each face to face, Nui grabbed Bakugo’s collar and pulled his face down to her.   
Oh how she enjoyed the sight of his enraged that had that stupid puzzled look as he tried to pull himself away from her grasp.

”You know you gotta be more playful if you want beat me. Just keep that in mind if we have to fight each other.” With her wide eyes staring so deeply into his and soul as well as the sudden menacing aura that came off of her Bakugo gulped before retaining his glare. Nui let go of his shirt and went on her mary way.   
  


She didn’t have time to continue speaking to the rage induced boy, she needed to catch up with Lady Satsuki!

  
People could feel her overwhelming aura of strength and confidence coming off of Satsuki as she made her to the vending machine for some water. It wouldn’t be too long before the next part of the festival so she would need to keep herself hydrated and ready.

But just as the she took she first tip of the refreshing liquid, she saw a familiar silhouette from the corner of her eyes.   
Much to her dismay it was the Grand Couturier herself, Nui.

”What is your purpose for being here?”

”Oh Lady Satsuki I just came here for a deal. We work together in whatever the second round is, so we can have our duel when we both get into the finales in the tournament.. Mono-mono, one v one, doesn’t that sound great!”   
  


“Humph, you don’t want a duel you want me dead. Either way asking for my corporation and then challenging me...what’s your game?” Satsuki sneered.

”No, no no! No tricks no games!” Nui spun around playfully and stopped when faced to Satsuki and held out her hand. Satsuki slapped her hand away and glared.

”We’ll see if you’ll be of use to me.” With that Satsuki left the giggling gal there while taking a few sips from her water bottle.

”I can’t wait!”

𝐍𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐔𝐩 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐯𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐁𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞  
  
(𝐀𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐦 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐚 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭,𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠)

”Oh, hi Lady Satsuki! So you were interested in m-“

Satsuki placed her hand onto Nui’s shoulder and squeezed it. Her glaring eyes were staring right into Nui’s who kept her grin on her face. “If you work with me you will follow my orders. If you fall out of line I will cut you down, even if you are the Grand Couturier.” She threatened keeping her grip onto Nui’s shoulder.

”Oh, Lady Satsuki I promise I won’t fall out of line! Beside, how will we have our duel if neither of us make it to the finales!”

Satsuki removed her hand from Nui’s shoulder and leaned her face to Nui’s ear. She began to whisper the plan into her ear, Nui was smirked at the idea. It was definitely not what she first expected, but that’s Lady Satsuki for ya.

”This is gonna be fun!”

No one was prepared for happened next. One minute it was nothing more then a competition, the next it’s a war with nothing but chaos. Everything was going find fine and well until... **they** showed up. Nobody had even seen it coming. The event was supposed to be a friendly competition not...this. To think everything was just fine until the **Nui Army attacked.**

They were everywhere. They swarmed almost the whole area, some in groups, and others alone. They were relentless, fast, and annoying. Sometimes they would take more then just your points, but also your clothes. By just a poke of their nails the points would be nothing but a thread until they sewed it together and left the poor victim with nothing not even the clothes covering their top hafts.

Midoriya looked in awe and terror at the sight of the carnage that was taking place. He didn’t even see the doppelgänger grab the one million points until it was already too late.

”What is even going on!? Is this Nui’s quirk!?” Uraraka yelled as they gave chase to the clone who had their one million points.

The clone seemed to be fiddling with something, but they were unaware of what is was doing. It then bounced towards Todoroki’s team and gave them the points with one unknown bandanna in hand.   
When Todoroki looked at it he felt like something was...off about it, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it and wrapped it around his neck with the other points.   
  
The whole field was still in utter chaos, Nui’s stealing points left and right, but they would sometimes drop the points on the ground or give it to another team. It was so confusing and no one had time to think about it much.

Just as Bakugo’s team got their points taken away by a group of 1-B kids a spinning stack of Nui’s were headed straight for them.

 **“I’ll take that! Thanks!”  
“Thanks!”   
** **“Thanks!”  
“Thanks!”   
“Thanks!”** ****

They passed the bandanna to the Nui that at the very top of their stack. Then they spun away leaving a very Bakugo.  
He was fuming with anger, the mocking tone of they had only made his blood boil even more.   
“Go after them now!” He yelled while knocking his fist against Kirishima’s head.

”Okay! Okay! Calm down!”

”How are we gonna get the flag from up there?” The redhead asked.

Sparks started fly out of Bakugo’s hands, he had a murderous look in his eyes with a devilish smirk.

”Dude, you can’t attack them! What if one of them is the real one we’ll get a penalty!” Kirishima exclaimed.

”That won’t happen because none of them are!” The blonde shouted, he shot himself into the air and blew the clones away with almost all of them being reduced to mere scraps of paper. The top on lost it’s grip of the pints as it flew into the great with great speed, it was blow out of the arena and into the stratosphere.

**While in space that Nui eventually stopped thinking...**

Bakugo grabbed the bandanna in his hand with his points and was quickly pulled back by Sato.  
But they all notice Bakugo’s puzzled face.

”Hey what’s wrong?” Asked Sero.

”That’s their game.”

”What?”

”They have the one million points you idiot! They’ve been blocking everyone’s view of the scoreboard as well as taking are attention from it by putting the points on the ground or on other teams. We need to go after them **NOW!!!** ”

They all gasped, they were being fooled the whole time. They couldn’t even find Satsuki and Nui because of all the clones and chaos running amuck.   
  


With Deku and Todoroki’s teams they were still after each other thinking that Todoroki had the points.   
Once again a lone Nui puts another bandanna around Todoroki’s neck while dark shadow was able to grab one of theirs.

And when it all over both teams were shocked to find Satsuki and Nui at the top. With both of their teams just barely having enough points to to move on.

”But how is that possible I had the points...right.... here?” Todoroki looked at the bandanna and noticed the odd outlines on the numbers. Suddenly a childlike could be heard.

”Ehehehe, yup that was a fake. Lady Satsuki and I had the points, my doppelgänger just sewed on some numbers to the bandanna to fool you.” Nui giggled.   
  


Todoroki looked at them both wide-eyed and a completely dumbfounded expression. His eye shock at the now not so innocent grin Nui had and under Satsuki’s gaze. He felt so... hopeless, he was being fooled the whole time and was never close to surpassing them - he even lost to. Bakugo. He wasn’t the only one who felt like that.

Many were left with little to no points at all. Nui practically chose who she wanted to participate in the tournament.   
She even took some people’s clothes to add insult to injury. 

Izuku was both terrified and intrigued by the two now.   
He was interested their quirks and had no doubt in his mind that both of them were strong, but terrified at their strength and just what they were capable of. Just being under Satsuki’s gaze was enough to put him in his place, her intense aura of strength and authority made him freeze.   
As for Nui she was just...unnerving. That once seemingly kind and innocent smile turned into a teasing, sly, and a certain look that made a chill crawl up Izuku’s spine.   
  
But knowing he would have to fight was something he feared the most.

—✿—

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I kinda wish this one wasn’t so long, but at least now I’ll have time for the tournament next chapter.  
Also there is something I need to admit, I haven’t decided on what kind of quirk I should give Satsuki.   
I don’t want it to be Junketsu since that’s a something that I wouldn’t call a quirk. So if any of you have any ideas I would love to hear them.** ****


End file.
